La vérité cachée
by Viewfinder17
Summary: TRADUCTION! Takaba ne supporte plus sa relation avec Asami et décide d'y mettre un terme pour pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un et avoir une relation saine et stable. Mais comment va réagir Asami face à ça?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Hidden Truth (fic espagnole) - 6 chapitres

**Auteur: **Pepy-chan

**Traductrice: **Moiiii lol hum ... jdisais dc tadaam Viewfinder17 accompagné de ma fidèle bêta 'tachi88 (_arrive o tayo lol_)

**Personnages: **Ryûichi Asami X Takaba Akihito

**Genre: **Drama/Angst

**Disclaimer (de l'auteur): **Ce merveilleux manga appartient à la géniale Ayano Yamane, mais Hiroki Uchiyama est un personnage crée par moi.

_Viewfinder17: Mercii pour les reviews, j ai terminé de tout traduire et j attends juste que ma beta corrige le chap 2 (ki ns a donner pas mal de fil a retordre lol) mais je vais essayer de le mettre en ligne le + vite possible. _

**_Pour répondre à Akira sanguinis: uiiiiii yora pas k 1 lemon mé plusieurs par contre vu que c est que ma 2e traduction l ecriture n est pas encotre très sure dc n hesiter pas si vs avez ds idées. _**

_Voili voilouu j ai terminé + ke le dernier chapitre, mercii encore pour vos reviews et dézoulé jfé pas exprès de couper au bon moment je suis simplement l'organisation de l auteur ^^_

**

* * *

**Un rayon de soleil frappa directement le visage de Takaba, l'amenant à se réveiller instantanément. Il se leva lourdement et regarda autour de lui sans voir une seule trace de ses appareils photos ou de ses photos encadrées. Par contre, il fut accueillit par la vision de grandes fenêtres qui éclairaient une élégante chambre dans laquelle se trouvait un énorme lit King.

Oh, maintenant il se rappelait ce qu'il faisait là : Hier, Asami était passé pour le voir et cette fois, comme toutes les autres fois, il se retrouvait dans son appartement, le tout sans avoir eut son consentement au préalable.

Akihito, retombant sur le lit, essayait d'arrêter les flashs de la nuit passée quand l'objet de ses pensées apparut près de la porte, entièrement habillé et soigné.

- Une fois que tu auras terminé de prendre ta douche et de t'habiller, tu pourras demander à mon chauffeur qu'il te ramène à ton appartement. J'ai d'autres choses à faire, lui dit froidement le Yakuza en prenant ses affaires et en disparaissant derrière la porte sans même un « au revoir ».

Le jeune photographe ne réagit même pas, après tout, cela faisait deux ans qu'ils se connaissaient. C'est pour cette même raison qu'il prit son temps avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain et qu'il se débrouilla pour rentrer chez lui.

Bien qu'Asami le lui ait proposé plusieurs fois, jamais il ne s'était fait reconduire par le chauffeur personnel du Yakuza, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer. Cela lui aurait donné l'impression d'être dépendant. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas marcher non plus, ce qui était généralement le cas après une nuit passée aux côtés d'Asami mais peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il pourrait se maintenir debout. Il lui fallait donc, comme toujours, prendre un taxi pour retourner chez lui.

* * *

Une fois arrivé à destination, Takaba changea de vêtements, prit deux de ses appareils photos préférés et ressortit en direction de son lieu de travail. Dernièrement, son emploi lui prenait beaucoup de temps, il n'avait donc plus autant de moments libres qu'avant. Son hobby était emplis de dangers, poursuivre des mafieux pendant toute la nuit n'était pas de tout repos, il avait donc décidé de le mettre entre parenthèses_. _Et puis, il avait déjà eut son quota de dangers pour le restant de sa vie avec Asami.

Aujourd'hui, le travail à effectuer était pour un magazine de mode international. Le studio était plein de sublimes mannequins, mais ce n'était pas ce qui attirait l'attention de Takaba. En effet, le jeune photographe n'avait d'yeux que pour celui qui effectuait les clichés : Hiroki Uchiyama.

Il paniqua : c'était comme un rêve qui se réalisait. Il admirait le travail de cet homme et il avait toujours désiré être comme lui. Ce matin, au réveil, il n'avait même pas imaginé qu'il travaillerait avec l'un des plus grands photographes du Japon. Dès qu'il fut calmé, il se rapprocha du photographe, avec son matériel nécessaire pour la session photo.

- Heu... Ah ! ! Je m'appelle Takaba Akihito c'est un plaisir de pouvoir travailler avec vous ! hurla presque Takaba, alors qu'il s'inclinait respectueusement devant son nouveau senpai.

- Et bien ! Je suis heureux d'avoir des personnes aussi enthousiastes que toi ici ! J'espère que nous ferons une bonne séance aujourd'hui, dit Uchiyama, avec un large sourire qui fit furieusement rougir le jeune photographe.

Les heures passaient et la session continuait, Akihito s'habituait à la présence de son mentor et essayait d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait. Tous deux semblaient se sentir très à l'aise : aussi, s'en qu'ils s'en rendent compte, il se fit tard et la session photographique était terminée.

- Takaba ! appela Uchiyama pendant qu'il rangeait le matériel qu'ils venaient d'utiliser.

Le jeune se tourna vers lui alors que, lui aussi, terminait de ranger les précieux appareils.

- Ça a été un réel plaisir de te connaître, continua Hiroki. J'attends avec impatience de pouvoir travailler de nouveau avec toi.

Le photographe lui tendit sa main droite alors qu'il souriait largement.

Akihito ne tarda pas à lui serrer la main et lui retourna ses adieux : il avait vraiment vécu une expérience inoubliable et qui, en plus, s'était bien passée. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que l'aîné était aussi gentil et facile à supporter.

Pendant que Takaba rangeait le reste de l'équipement, Uchiyama marchait vers la sortie mais, avant d'en franchir le seuil, il se retourna et resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes :

- Takaba ? Appela-t-il en se tournant.

- Oui, répondit le jeune.

- Si possible... Voudrais-tu te joindre avec moi, boire un verre ?

Le jeune homme resta perplexe pendant quelques instants : Uchiyama était en train de l'inviter à sortir ? ? ?

Il voulait vraiment y aller, mais seule la pensée d'Asami le réfrénait : et si, de nouveau, il allait le chercher à son appartement et qu'il ne le trouvait pas ? C'était certain qu'il se mettrait en colère et qu'il devrait ensuite payer, de son corps, les mauvais moments qu'il aurait fait passer au Yakuza.

Soudainement Takaba se pétrifia. Est-ce qu'il devrait toujours vivre en essayant de répondre aux attentes et aux désirs d'Asami ? Qu'adviendrait-il de sa vie personnelle si le Yakuza s'ennuyait de lui ? Toute la vie du jeune photographe tournait autour de ce que faisait ce maudit yakuza; il était toujours en train d'attendre ses visites, excité et effrayé à la fois et il souffrait de ses sentiments non partagés... Il était seulement un animal de compagnie et il le resterait sûrement s'il ne se décidait pas d'y mettre un terme.

- Takaba ?

Hiroki le sortit de ses pensées et pendant qu'il le regardait, Takaba se décida à refaire sa vie :

- Uchiyama-san, j'adorerai venir.

En prononçant ces paroles, ils marchèrent ensemble vers la sortie et disparurent derrière elle.

* * *

Asami se trouvait assis derrière son bureau, manifestement irrité. Il tenait son portable entre ses mains et se préparait à taper pour la troisième fois le même numéro.

Pourquoi diable Akihito ne répondait-il pas ?

Le yakuza n'avait pas l'habitude d'insister et ça le dérangeait. Il détestait vouloir à tout prix qu'on lui réponde, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être vulnérable.

Il marqua encore une fois le numéro pour cette fois se retrouver à entendre la boite vocale.

Akihito... Aurait-il délibérément raccroché ? La colère d'Asami commençait à croître jusqu'à atteindre des niveaux dangereux, mais il essaya de tempérer sa colère. Il était possible que la batterie du portable de son « protégé » soit la cause de cette attente prolongée ou peut-être que Takaba avait appuyé malencontreusement sur un mauvais bouton en voulant répondre. Bien sûr, cela devait être ça ! Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, il le saurait de n'importe quelle manière et le tuerait.

Il essayait en vain de se relaxer pendant qu'il regardait les lumières qui commençaient à apparaître dans la ville.

- Où es-tu Akihito ?

* * *

Un nouvel appel sur son portable détourna Akihito de la conversation qu'il avait avec Uchiyama. C'était la troisième fois qu'Asami l'appelait et ça, c'était plutôt mauvais signe. Sans trop y penser, le jeune coupa l'appel et éteignit son téléphone, sentant un étrange sentiment de soulagement le gagner à ce geste.

- Est-ce que ça va Takaba ?

De nouveau la voix de son senpai le ramena à la réalité.

- O...oui, je suis désolé... Vous disiez?

- Ce ne sont pas vraiment mes affaires mais tu parais préoccupé par chaque appel... Est-ce que quelqu'un t'ennuie ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est... c'est quelqu'un avec qui je ne veux pas parler pour le moment. De toute façon, j'éteins mon portable comme ça, je ne serais plus distrait. Encore désolé...

- Ne t'excuse pas... J'étais seulement un peu inquiet.

L'aîné se retourna pour lui sourire pendant qu'Akihito le lui renvoyait d'un geste.

Les heures passaient rapidement alors qu'ils passaient d'un sujet à l'autre avec une facilité presque déconcertante. L'alcool aidait aussi et désinhibait les deux hommes qui approfondissaient, à chaque fois un peu plus, les sujets personnels.

Soudain, la conversation s'arrêta et tous deux se regardèrent sans dire un mot. Akihito étudiait son mentor : Hiroki possédait la fraîcheur propre à l'adolescence et en même temps, une culture digne d'un homme sage. Il savait que son âge approchait celui d'Asami mais leur aura étaient complètement différentes. L'aîné était vraiment une personne attirante et Takaba ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir alors qu'il le regardait : ses traits joliment dessinés, ses cheveux châtains, ses yeux...

- Uchiyama-san, vos yeux...

- Hein ? Ha, tu veux sans doute parler de la couleur ! Ma mère était italienne, mon père japonais. J'ai passé toute mon enfance en Italie et quand ma mère est décédée, mon père a décidé de revenir au Japon.

- Wow ! Je ne savais rien de tout ça…Et pourtant je regarde chaque reportage qui sort. Akihito avait baissé la voix à cette fin de phrase, il n'allait pas vraiment avouer qu'il regardait VRAIMENT tous les reportages son idole. Uchiyama sourit au commentaire, mais ses yeux avaient un tout autre regard, un regard qu'Akihito connaissait bien.

L'aîné commença à s'approcher de Takaba, en lui donnant le temps suffisant pour l'arrêter, s'il le voulait. Seulement le jeune ferma les yeux pour sentir les lèvres du photographe sur les siennes. Devait-il vraiment le laisser continuer ?

Mentalement, Akihito essayait de se justifier pendant que les avances d'Uchiyama augmentaient, l'alcool aidant. Sa conscience s'évanouissait à mesure que la nuit avançait.

* * *

Encore une fois, un rayon de soleil frappa le visage de Takaba le réveillant doucement. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut une migraine caractéristique due à l'alcool bu la nuit dernière, la seconde chose étant sa nudité. Sa dernière découverte fut que Uchiyama Hiroki était lui aussi nu, dans son lit.

Akihito se redressa rapidement et tenta de se rappeler exactement ce qui s'était passé la nuit d'avant, ce qui n'était pas tâche facile car à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'y penser, sa tête tournait et une douleur lancinante le stoppait dans ses recherches. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour se rendre compte qu'il avait passé la nuit avec un autre qu'Asami_. _En y repensant, un énorme sentiment se vide l'envahissait et bientôt, seule l'envie de pleurer fut présente.

Le son retentissant de la sonnette changea ses émotions en surprise. Tout en prenant son pantalon, il se dirigea vers la porte.

Sa surprise fut remplacée par la terreur quand il vit, sur le seuil de la porte, son pire cauchemar...

- A...Asami...

A SUIVRE ! ! !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 02 :

- A...Asami...

Akihito n'arrivait pas à croire que le yakuza était là face à lui, son corps refusait de bouger et son esprit ne réagissait plus... la terreur l'avait littéralement paralysé. Il sentit une sueur froide descendre le long de son dos_._

Asami le fixait de ses yeux froids_._ Ses lèvres laissèrent entrevoir un rictus alors qu'une ombre apparaissait sur son visage. Il poussa Takaba hors du seuil de la porte et entra dans l'appartement en balayant la chambre de son « protégé » du regard. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand à la vue d'un homme assis dans le lit d'Akihito. Seulement ce ne fut pas ça qui le surpris le plus mais plutôt le fait que l'homme en question était nu.

Le jeune photographe réussit à se remettre plus ou moins du choc et, se précipitant à la suite du Yakuza, regarda Uchiyama. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard… il aurait bien voulu savoir ce qui se passait. Takaba agit rapidement, sachant pertinemment que l'heure ne se prêtait pas aux explications : il prit les vêtements de Hiroki, éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol, les lui passa et le prit par la main pour le guider vers la sortie.

- Takaba ? Attend ! ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Essaya de demander le Senpai alors qu'il était traîné de force, toujours nu.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Uchiyama-san, réussit seulement à dire Akihito d'une voix rauque.

Puis, en le regardant, le jeune mit son aîné dehors et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Pendant un moment, le silence, seul, demeurait entouré d'une atmosphère pesante et sombre. Asami se trouvait de dos, les poings serrés et les yeux vagues, perdu dans la « contemplation » de la chambre d'Akihito. Ce dernier le regardait sans dire un mot, laissant sa peur transparaître sur ses traits. Soudain, le silence fut interrompu par les coups qu'Uchiyama laissait entendre en frappant à la porte.

- Takaba, tu es là ? Ouvre la porte ! ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va_,_ ouvre s'il te plaît !

Les coups continuaient de pleuvoir sur la porte, toujours aussi insistants, alors que le jeune photographe priait pour que son Senpai s'en aille.

Asami tiqua à mesure que les coups augmentaient. Takaba remarqua ce mouvement et, désespéré, il se tourna vers la porte en criant :

- Uchiyama-san, allez-vous-en ! ! S'il vous plaît, allez-vous en d'ici maintenant ! Tout va bien, alors allez-vous en !

D'énormes bras atterrirent brutalement sur le bois de la porte, de part et d'autre du visage du jeune.

- Désolé, j'ai interrompu quelque chose ?

La voix d'Asami était (faussement) ennuyée et remplie de haine. Akihito en resta perplexe : depuis le temps qu'il connaissait le Yakuza, jamais il n'avait utilisé un tel ton avec lui. A mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, les coups de Hiroki s'amenuisaient pour enfin s'arrêter totalement. Takaba poussa un soupir soulagé aux bruits des pas d'Uchiyama s'éloignant, seulement le Yakuza explosa à ce son qui fut la goutte de trop. Il prit le jeune homme par les épaules et le retourna d'un coup en le projetant violemment contre la porte, ses mains entourant le cou du photographe, alors que ce dernier luttait pour respirer ainsi que pour se soustraire à l'étreinte de l'homme.

- Personne ne s'était moqué de moi avant, comme tu l'as fait maintenant- dit Asami alors qu'il serrait de plus en plus fort ses mains sur le cou de Akihito, la voix emplie de colère, de haine.

Les larmes du jeune coulaient, roulant sur ses joues, alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de rester lucide. Les mains du Yakuza délaissèrent soudainement le cou pour agripper violemment les cheveux de Takaba, le traînant jusqu'à sa chambre, où il le poussa brusquement sur le lit. Le photographe toussa, essayant de récupérer son air perdu mais Asami ne lui en laissa pas le temps : il prit le jeune par les poignets et le regarda droit dans les yeux

- Comment ça a été Akihito ? Tu as aimé, t'as bien profité ? lui dit le mafieux alors qu'il commençait à recouvrir de ses mains le corps nu de son « protégé ».

Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement alors que les mains et la langue du Yakuza le parcouraient complètement.

- Répond ! Tu as aimé, oui ou non ? ?

Pendant qu'il exigeait des réponses à ses questions, Asami le masturbait.

Takaba n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre la douleur et le plaisir qu'il ressentait, ses pensées se concentraient sur l'homme qui jouait désormais avec son entrée. Sans préparation suffisante, Asami entra si brusquement en lui qu'il ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

- Je ne te l'ai pas assez répété? Ton corps m'appartient, tu n'as pas le droit de laisser les autres le toucher, lui dit Asami alors qu'il entrait furieusement en lui, encore et encore, sans s'arrêter.

- Ahhhh...Hn...Ah...Asa... ! ! criait le photographe, la douleur et l'excitation s'emparaient de lui.

Lutter contre Asami ? Quelle dérision … c'était tout simplement impossible. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux alors que la douleur tant physique que psychologique devenait insupportable.

Le Yakuza regardait le visage d'Akihito pendant qu'il accélérait ses mouvements. A chaque seconde qui passait, sa frustration grandissait : comment était-il possible que Takaba ait pu montrer ce genre d'expressions à un autre que lui ?

Il était jaloux… jamais il n'avait expérimenté un sentiment pareil. La sensation de désespoir, de colère et de douleur lui faisait perdre les pédales et il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses actes. Il prit les jambes d'Akihito, les mit sur ses épaules en les maintenant alors qu'il s'enfonçait avec force, sans aucune pitié. La chambre du jeune photographe était remplie de cris, de gémissements et l'odeur du sexe était vraiment présente dans l'air. Takaba voulait seulement que tout finisse, mais apparemment Asami ne semblait pas vouloir la même chose : il accélérait le rythme, allant de plus en plus fort et s'enfonçant de plus en plus à l'intérieur de lui qui, s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, avait prit son érection et commençait à se masturber, essayant de se libérer de ce plaisir ô combien douloureux. Asami l'arrêta et, en colère, remplaça la main du plus jeune par la sienne, serrant son sexe pour l'empêcher de venir trop vite.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Quelques minutes ? Des heures ? Akihito sentait qu'il perdait la raison et même la douleur ne pourrait le sortir de la transe dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- S'il te plaît ! Ahhhh ! Asa...Asami ! Laisse-moi venir, je t'en supplie ! ! UH... implora-t-il au yakuza, alors que des larmes de désespoir parcouraient, inlassablement, ses joues.

L'adulte essayait de l'ignorer : il se rendait compte combien Takaba affectait sa vie et il se sentait si frustré qu'il voulait seulement que ce gamin souffre autant que lui et peu lui importait si ça devait se traduire par une douleur physique.

- A...Asami ! ! ! S'il te plaît !

Akihito essayait de se déplacer, de se toucher, cherchant par tous les moyens à mettre fin à son plaisir douloureux mais l'aîné n'était pas disposé à le laisser faire.

- Hn !

Les mouvements désespérés du photographe poussèrent le yakuza dans ses dernières limites et, ne pouvant réprimer plus ses envies, il entra brutalement et se répandit à l'intérieur de ce corps qu'il avait si souvent soumit à sa volonté.

Après quelques secondes, Asami se retira, sans aucune délicatesse, du corps du jeune homme et commença à rassembler ses vêtements tandis qu'Akihito le regardait, suppliant.

Le Yakuza ayant été clair de part ses actions, il n'y avait pas besoin de plus de discussion, c'est pourquoi il se dirigea vers la porte, sans même se retourner pour voir le photographe. Cependant, un murmure provenant de la chambre l'arrêta alors qu'il avait une main sur la poignée de la porte.

- C'est fini !

Le murmure s'était changé en cri et Asami se tourna pour regarder le jeune.

- Je ne supporte plus... non... Je ne le supporte plus !

Les larmes accompagnèrent les phrases d'Akihito.

- Tu m'appartiens et je me fiche royalement de ce que tu peux bien penser.

- Je n'appartiens à personne et encore moins à toi ! Tu ne feras pas de moi ce que tu veux, je l'ai toujours dit et je ne l'accepterais jamais !!

L'homme d'affaires délaissa la poignée et fronça les sourcils alors qu'il s'approchait de Takaba à grands pas, menaçant.

- Il est inutile de discuter... Tu sais de quoi je suis capable Akihito. Si tu crois que je te vais te laisser aller seulement parce que tu es fatigué et que tu n'as pas la tête claire, tu te trompes et lourdement !

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du jeune photographe de s'énerver.

- Tu crois que j'ai peur de tes menaces ? Fais comme tu veux, tu peux même me tuer si sa t'arranges. De toute façon, je préfère mourir/crever plutôt que de continuer à jouer à tes jeux tordus.

Une grimace de dégoût se refléta sur le visage de l'adulte, mais fut vite remplacée par un sourire sarcastique. Il s'approcha de plus en plus de Takaba et le prit par les cheveux, le faisant le regarder dans les yeux, qui étaient tout simplement nocifs.

- Alors comme ça tu veux que je te tue ? Non... Ce serait trop facile... Peut-être crois-tu qu'on s'amuserait plus en te torturant jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes fou ? Tu sais que je peux le faire Akihito !

Celui-ci frémit à cette pensée... Bien sûr qu'il en était capable, c'était Asami Ryuichi après tout ! Mais il ne laisserait pas le Yakuza le voir désarmé et peureux... Pas encore.

- Je m'en fiche.

La façon dont Asami le regardait le faisait frémir et ce n'était pas de plaisir comme il en avait l'habitude mais cette fois c'était uniquement par/de peur.

- Hiroki Uchiyama...

Takaba ouvrit ses yeux étonné que son tortionnaire connaisse le nom de son senpai.

- Oh ! Tu avais cru que je n'aurais pas reconnu un visage aussi célèbre ? A ton avis, que ce passerait-il s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Qu'arriverait-il à sa carrière ? Ce serait une erreur, tu ne crois pas Akihito ?

Le jeune ne put prononcer un mot, prit de panique à nouveau. Il se fichait de ce qu'Asami pouvait bien lui faire seulement, jamais il ne pourrait vivre avec le mal qu'aurait pu subir Uchiyama par sa faute.

- Je vois que tu commences à comprendre... Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui Akihito.

Et, en prononçant ces dernières paroles, le Yakuza se tourna vers la sortie, lorsqu'il atteignit la porte et se referma tremblant sur ses gongs.

Le jeune photographe tremblait de la tête aux pieds : jamais il ne pourrait se libérer d'Asami...

Il se rallongea sur le lit et commença à toucher son érection toujours douloureuse.

Son esprit débordant d'images du Yakuza, ses mains commencèrent un monter et à descendre le long de son sexe, essayant de se libérer puisqu'Asami l'en avait empêché. Il détestait Asami autant qu'il l'aimait, et avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter cette situation. Comment lui échapper ? Comment pouvoir l'oublier ?

Ses mains accélèrent le rythme et, en gémissant profondément, il atteignit l'orgasme, le laissant totalement épuisé.

En regardant sa main recouverte de semence, Takaba recommença à _pleurer _

- Maudit Asami ! Je ne le laisserai pas continuer à m'humilier et à me faire souffrir de cette manière !

Takaba essuya d'un geste rageur ces larmes qui l'irritaient et se leva avec difficulté jusqu'à la salle de bain, il grimpa tant bien que mal dans la douche pour essayer de laver le sang et la sueur de son corps meurtri. Les gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur sa peau, éliminant les traces visibles laissées par Asami. Seulement Akihito savait qu'aucune trace interne ne disparaîtrait. Ou alors seulement pour un temps avant de réapparaître plus tard.

Cette pensée le frappa comme un sceau d'eau froide, il leva les yeux et se décida à mourir et à renaître.

Par contre, cette fois Asami ne ferait pas parti de sa nouvelle vie...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 03

Un verre de whisky reflétait les rayons qui filtraient à travers la grande fenêtre du bureau d'Asami. Celui-ci, les yeux plissés, semblait perdu dans la ville qui venait de s'éveiller. Tout à coup vinrent à son esprit, les images d'un jeune homme attirant qui criait et pleurait alors qu'il était pénétré encore et encore. Les mains d'Asami se serrèrent sur le verre et arborant inconsciemment une grimace, jeta le verre qui s'écrasa sur le mur le plus proche.

- M. Asami ?

Un subordonné du Yakuza était entré aux bruits du verre brisé.

- Va-t-en ! lui cria sèchement le mafieux, alors que l'homme effrayé fermait la porte le laissant seul entouré de ses déceptions.

- Maudit Akihito.

* * *

Takaba était assit dans la cuisine : il mangeait un sandwich au jambon et au fromage

Trois sacs se trouvaient à ses côtés et il les regardait fixement. A l'intérieur, il y avait ce dont il avait le plus besoin, ses appareils et quelques vêtements.

Il détourna son regard et revint à nouveau le poser sur les sacs, comme s'il croyait qu'ils n'étaient qu'une illusion. Allait-il vraiment le faire ? Allait-il laisser Asami ? La vérité était que personne ne pouvait dire ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble, mais il sentait en quelque sorte comme une rupture nette.

C'était douloureux, mais les événements de la veille avaient clairement montré qu'il ne serait jamais heureux avec le yakuza. De plus, lui et les personnes qui l'entouraient courraient un grand danger s'il restait aux côtés du mafieux.

Après avoir terminé son repas il prit les sacs, sortit par la porte et garda la clé dans sa poche. Il ne l'utiliserait sans doute plus, mais il la garderait comme un souvenir.

Il descendit les escaliers et prit le bus qui le déposa près de son lieu de travail : il devait présenter sa démission. Avec cet acte, son esprit assimilerait bien mieux le fait qu'il n'y aurait aucun retour possible. Alors qu'il traversait l'entrée une voix l'arrêta net.

- Takaba !

Akihito se retourna surpris d'entendre de nouveau le timbre de cette voix.

- Uchiyama-san…

- Ahhh comme je suis content de te voir ! Je voulais me rendre à ton appartement mais ce qui s'est passé hier me met mal à l'aise et j'avais supposé que je ne devais pas retourner là-bas...

Le plus jeune regarda son aîné et essaya d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé de n'importe quel moyen … mais il n'y arrivait pas...

- Tu … tu vas bien ?

- Uchiyama-san, tu peux m'accompagner un moment s'il te plaît ?

Les deux photographes marchèrent vers le café le plus près et s'assirent face à face.

- Uchiyama-san, je… je quitte la ville... Peut-être même le pays et il est fort probable que je ne revienne pas.

- Quoi ?

L'adulte ouvrit les yeux, surprit par l'étrange décision de Takaba.

- Je… j'ai besoin de le faire…

- Mais pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu aimais ton travail !

- Je l'aime ! Ce n'est pas ça, mon travail n'est pas le problème…

Akihito prit une pause, cherchant les bons mots avant de continuer

– L'homme d'hier… est mon amant...

Uchiyama ne réagit pas face à cette déclaration. Akihito s'était pourtant attendu à ce que son senpai ait une réaction.

- Tu as eu des problèmes avec lui hier? C'est ça ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas le comprendre ! Il est… ! ahhh… il n'est pas homme de qui on se joue ! Je me mets en danger et sans m'en rendre compte je t'ai aussi impliqué. Je crois que le plus intelligent serait que je quitte tout avant de créer un problème majeur qui ne pourrait être résolu.

- Alors, tu t'enfuis ?

Akihito prit ces mots comme une insulte, son Senpai était en train de dire qu'il était lâche : apparemment, il ne comprenait pas la gravité de la situation.

- Je n'ai pas d'autres choix ! S'il me trouve ou s'il te trouve toi, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait nous faire subir! Si t'arrivais quelque chose, je…

- Takaba… je ne sais pas quel genre de personne est cet homme, mais tu as toujours le choix ! Tu laisserais tomber tes rêves seulement par peur ? Ne veux-tu pas lui faire face et lui montrer de quoi tu es capable ?

- Uchiyama-san…

Le plus jeune voulait vraiment rester et vivre tranquillement avec ses amis… Vivre une vie normale… normale…

- Takaba… si tu veux tu peux rester un moment chez moi, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais au moins tu pourras te détendre et prendre la décision finale à propos de cette affaire.

- Mais…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne sait où je vis : je garde généralement ma vie privée pour moi je ne la divulgue jamais au grand jour...

- Je… vraiment ça ira ?

Chaque fois qu'Akihito regardait les yeux d'Uchiyama, il sentait qu'il voulait s'appuyer entièrement sur lui… Qu'arriverait-il s'il vivait avec lui ? Pourrait-il tomber amoureux de ce beau et réconfortant sourire qui voulait seulement l'aider (et pas le mettre forcement dans son lit) ? D'une certaine manière cette pensée lui faisait mal, il était réellement amoureux d'Asami, amoureux comme jamais il n'aurait pu y croire et maintenant qu'il était prêt à se débarrasser du Yakuza, il s'en rendait compte.

- Allons-y … Takaba.

Les mains d'Hiroki Uchiyama prirent celles d'Akihito comme dans une supplique :

– Je… je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles… Je veux être avec toi… Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai comme l'impression comme si j'étais en train de ressentir l'amour pour la première fois...

Akihito resta stupéfait assit dans son fauteuil. Ses joues rosirent sans qu'il ne puisse croire les phrases d'Uchiyama. Il leva la tête pour voir ses yeux et sut que les paroles de son aîné étaient sincères. Il ne pouvait continuer de douter, il reprendrait le cours de sa nouvelle vie et affronterait Asami, cette fois non seulement il le ferait accompagné par la personne qu'il aimait mais aussi qui le désirait.

- S'il te plaît… prend soin de moi…

Un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Hiroki et, prenant par la main de Takaba, ils se levèrent en direction du nouveau foyer du jeune.

* * *

Un léger coup à la porte attira l'attention d'Asami

- Entrez, dit le Yakuza alors qu'il déposait son téléphone sur la table.

- Asami-sama

Un homme vêtu de noir entra et fit la révérence.

– Nous sommes allés à l'appartement de Takaba-kun , mais personne n'a répondu lorsque nous avons frappés...

- Ont-ils vérifié l'intérieur ?

Le ton de la voix d'Asami devint dangereux, ce qui fit tressaillir l'homme en noir.

- O… oui monsieur, mais il n'y avait personne… et… les appareils photos ainsi que les vêtements ont disparu.

- Quoi ?

Les yeux d'Asami s'ouvrirent de plus en plus… Akihito ne serait pas capable… Il n'aurait pas osé…

- … Asami-sama ?

Un coup de poing frappa brutalement la table, ce qui fit que les stylos et papiers tombèrent. Le visage penché sur la table, le Yakuza tremblait sans pouvoir l'éviter. La colère ? Le désespoir ? La peur ? Il était impossible de décrire les multiples sentiments qui bouillonnaient à l'intérieur d'Asami en ce moment. L'incrédulité jouait en sa faveur et il se supplia au calme : tout ça ne devait être qu'un malheureux malentendu. La seule idée de perdre Akihito lui remuait les entrailles, lui faisait perdre la raison. Etait-ce de sa faute ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il aurait presque rit devant une telle question… Il se demandait si, rien qu'une seule fois, il avait fait quelque chose de bien… La relation trouble qu'il avait avec Takaba aurait épuisé n'importe qui et tout jouait contre lui plutôt qu'en sa faveur… Mais du calme… Rien de tout ça n'était clair… Pour l'instant toute cette situation pouvait être une erreur, une simple erreur...

- Retrouvez-le, même si c'est la dernière chose que vous devez faire !! Tu m'as bien entendu ?!

L'homme en noir sortit immédiatement après avoir écouté les ordres d'Asami et ce dernier, sans plus rien dire, retourna s'asseoir et exigea la tranquillité.

Le Yakuza reprit son portable et marqua le numéro en mémoire, le numéro qu'il s'évertuait à composer depuis plusieurs minutes...

- Tut…tut…tut… Vous parlez à Takaba, je ne suis pas là pour le moment, mais laissez un message ! PIII…

Asami se retourna pour raccrocher, frustré, alors qu'il déposait ses doigts sur sa tempe. Tout ce qui touchait à gamin lui donnait mal à la tête.

Il le retrouverait, l'enfermerait et il soumettrait. Et si, après tout ça, il le refusait encore, ils tomberaient tous les deux dans les profondeurs de l'Enfer… Akihito ne s'échapperait pas, tous deux seraient condamnés…

La tombée de la nuit approchait et Asami l'observait depuis son bureau, solitaire.

Quelque part dans cette ville se trouvait ce maudit gamin... Mais où ?

* * *

La porte d'un élégant mais simple appartement s'ouvrit, laissant entrer deux hommes plutôt mignons.

Akihito laissa son sac près de l'entrée et après avoir demandé la permission, il se dirigea au centre du salon en regardant par la fenêtre. Il semblait absorbé dans ses pensées.

- Installe-toi confortablement Takaba. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es chez toi, lui dit Uchiyama alors qu'il allait à la cuisine en cherchant un rafraîchissement pour eux deux.

- Oui… merci !

Le plus jeune se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de recevoir tant d'amabilités provenant de son senpai.

- Takaba…

Uchiyama s'approcha du plus jeune alors qu'il regardait toujours par la fenêtre. Akihito sentit des bras forts l'entourer alors qu'une cascade de petits baisers pleuvait sur son cou. Takaba savait que ce n'était pas correct, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à le repousser. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi ? Alors peut-être apprendrait-il à le vouloir ?

Uchiyama le retourna et le regarda dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Takaba se montra maladroit au début, mais commença à répondre de plus en plus au baiser à chaque minute qui passait.

- Uchiyama… san…

- Appelle-moi Hiroki, dit l'adulte alors qu'il déboutonnait la chemise du jeune homme.

- Ah… Hi… Hiroki...

Akihito voulait vraiment l'aimer.

- Allons dans la chambre.

Takaba ne fit que consentir devant la proposition : cette fois il était totalement conscient de ses actes et il n'avait aucun moyen de reculer face à cette décision.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les deux au bout du couloir, disparaissant derrière une porte.

Ce fut son péché… Et, tôt ou tard, il en subira les conséquences mais, cette fois, il ne fuirait pas…

Il attendrait l'homme responsable de sa peine... Asami...

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 04 :

Une langue tiède le dégustait sans pour autant pouvoir se rassasier…

Un énorme sexe le violait brutalement sans vouloir s'arrêter…

Ces yeux… Cette haine… Asami…

Akihito se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il se trouvait dans son nouveau « foyer » et il ne pouvait même pas fermer les yeux sans qu'Asami vienne peupler ses cauchemars.

Hiroki était au petit soin avec lui et se préoccupait de lui à chaque instant. C'était la relation que Takaba avait toujours rêvé d'avoir alors pourquoi ressentait-il une profonde solitude dans son cœur ? Serait-il toujours condamné à vivre sans pouvoir oublier le Yakuza ?

Hiroki se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit qu'Akihito n'arrêtait pas de se déplacer.

- Akihito qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Ah ! Uchiya… Hiroki, non, y'a rien… Seulement un mauvais rêve !

- Ces derniers jours, tu en fais beaucoup des cauchemars…

- Ne t'en fais pas…

Takaba se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Akihito, tu voudrais aller au marché avec moi ?

L'intéressé sursauta presque en entendant la voix de son aîné.

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne dois pas ! Ce n'est pas sûr…

Le jeune homme paraissait épouvanté.

- Akihito ! Akihito calme-toi… tout va bien. J'irais au marché qui se trouve près d'ici, personne ne me verra. Et puis, nous ne pouvons aucunement continuer en commandant des pizzas ou en allant au fast-food. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça !

- Mais…

Takaba le comprenait, il le savait mais…

- Si tu veux je peux me déguiser !

Le jeune photographe regarda son senpai, la surprise transparaissant sur ses traits et sourit au commentaire.

- Ce serait bien.

- Hey ! C'était une blague !

Takaba se mit à rire.

Tous les deux s'embrassèrent : Akihito aurait voulu rester comme ça pour toujours, il aurait voulu l'aimer, il voulait vraiment le faire…

* * *

Un homme entra dans le bureau et regarda la charismatique silhouette, de dos.

- Asami-sama…

- Ils l'ont déjà retrouvé ? demanda le Yakuza sans se retourner.

- Ah… non… Pas encore, mais…

- Alors que diable fais-tu dans mon bureau ?!

- Je suis terriblement désolé !

Le subalterne s'inclina bien bas, jusqu'à placer son visage devant ses genoux et sortit rapidement du bureau.

Asami prit une bouteille de whisky et s'en versa dans le verre quoi se trouvait devant lui. Il bu une gorgée du liquide et se retourna, plongeant son regard dans la ville. Comment était-ce possible de se cacher comme ça d'un yakuza ? Où se trouvait ce fichu gamin et surtout, avec qui était-il ?

Le patron du Sion grimaça en s'imaginant son amant avec un autre homme… Non, il n'oserait pas… De toute façon, s'il le faisait, il tuerait et Akihito et son 'amant' !

Il retourna s'asseoir paresseusement devant la grande fenêtre ne et, se calmant, laissa échapper un sourire machiavélique.

Akihito pensait-il vraiment pouvoir lui échapper ? D'une certaine façon, ce qui se passait lui rappelait la première fois qu'il avait connu le plus jeune : l'attraper, c'était comme essayer de retenir une poignée de sable entre des mains ouvertes. Mais il recommencerait, il l'aurait et le soumettrait comme il l'avait fait avant. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ça, il le retrouverait même si ce devait être la dernière chose qu'il ferait.

* * *

Akihito regardait le visage qui lui faisait face alors que le corps appartenant à ce visage s'habillait.

- Je reviens bientôt, lui dit Hiroki alors qu'il se retournait et fermait la porte derrière lui.

Takaba retomba sur le lit. Il était encore nu et la tiédeur des draps lui rappelait la récente activité qu'il avait eu avec son aîné. Il devait donner du crédit à Hiroki, il était assez soucieux du bien-être d'Akihito au lit, il avait prit l'habitude de réaliser tout ce qu'il lui demandait, ce qui n'était pas tâche facile puisque la vie sexuelle du jeune homme était passée de tout à fait normale à complètement insatiable et tout ça grâce à…

- Asami…

Akihito lâcha le nom du yakuza dans un soupir et il ne pu s'empêcher de le visualiser dans son esprit. Le visage et le corps de qui, depuis longtemps, trop longtemps, il était prisonnier.

Il essaya de chasser ses pensées et d'éliminer les images mais apparemment, aucun résultat ne se fit sentir…

Le seul fait de se rappeler de lui, lui faisait bouillonner le sang qui semblait se destiner à sa partie la plus sensible de son anatomie.

Le jeune ne voulait pas le désirer, non il ne voulait pas continuer à l'aimer ! Jamais leur relation avait été sérieuse alors pourquoi ressentait-il l'idée qu'il trompait Asami ?

- Asami !

Le soupir fut plus sonore cette fois et les mains de Takaba se dirigeaient, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sur son sexe dressé qui palpitait sous l'attention. Etait-ce seulement la simple image du yakuza dans son esprit qui était capable de le mettre dans un tel état ? Était-il vraiment impossible d'échapper à l'ombre d'Asami ?

Alors qu'il se touchait, il ferma les yeux et commença à errer dans les innombrables images d'Asami qui assaillaient son esprit : le corps musclé qui lui faisait perdre la raison alors qu'il entrait en lui, sans pitié ; les yeux plissés qui le regardaient, séducteurs et lascifs ; les lèvres qui s'étiraient en un sourire sarcastique et qui prononçaient son nom à l'oreille : 'Akihito…Akihito' ; les mains du jeune homme qui bougeaient à chaque fois plus vite sur toute la longueur de son sexe… Oh comme il le voulait à cet instant…

« Tu es à moi »… Akihito prit ses jambes et en étendant ses bras chercha désespérément son intimité.

« Tu m'appartiens »… Ses doigts entraient profondément en lui, essayant d'imiter la manière dont le yakuza le faisait, mais seulement lui… seulement Asami connaissait son corps mieux que lui-même.

- Ah…Asa…Asami !!!

La main accéléra un peu plus le long de sa verge et ses doigts entraient frénétiquement et brutalement en lui, essayant de trouver ce point exact avec lequel le Yakuza le faisait crier et supplier d'aller plus loin… Sa respiration s'en retrouvait saccadée, elle l'étouffait alors qu'il laissait sortir des gémissements de plus en plus forts.

- S'il te plaît Asami !! NH…

La torture qu'il se donnait lui-même lui faisait perdre la raison. Ce n'était plus lui qui se caressait, c'était Asami qui, d'habitude, enfonçait ses doigts dans l'entrée étroite et qui le masturbait en même temps.

- Ne me torture plus !! Ah… Je t'en supplie… Ahhh !!!

Maintenant Takaba voyait nettement le visage d'Asami au dessus de lui et ce fut suffisant pour lui permettre d'atteindre un orgasme fort mais douloureux.

La respiration et les battements de son corps revenaient lentement à la normale. Pourtant le jeune photographe ne pouvait même plus se déplacer. Sa poitrine, ses mains, ses draps étaient trempés avec le propre fruit de sa jouissance et soudain, il se sentit sale et faible.

Le bruit des clefs tournant dans la serrure le fit se lever et courir à la salle de bain.

- Tadaima (1) ! Uh ? Akihito ?

Hiroki entra dans la chambre cherchant le jeune homme.

- Uchi…Ah ! Hiroki, je suis dans la salle de bain, je vais prendre une douche.

La voix cassée de Takaba s'élevait à travers la porte.

- Tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu…

- Je suis seulement fatigué. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bientôt sortir.

- D'accord, je serais dans la cuisine…

Les pas de Hiroki se perdirent dans le couloir et Akihito tomba à genoux sur le carrelage froid.

Il était chez Uchiyama, il vivait avec lui ! Comment avait-il été capable de faire ce genre de chose dans le lit de la personne qui l'aidait à ce point ?

Les larmes, ne pouvant plus être retenues, coulèrent sur les joues de Takaba. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'y échapper… Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'oublier… Il était condamné…

* * *

Le nouveau matin éclairait les grands immeubles et une élégante Lexus noire s'arrêta devant le chic mais néanmoins modeste appartement.

Hiroki prit son appareil photo, embrassa Akihito et se dirigea jusqu'à la porte.

- Sois prudent ! lui cria Takaba depuis le lit.

Le photographe lui jeta un dernier regard et sourit puis il sortit par la porte.

Takaba était inquiet, mais il était vrai qu'il ne pouvait le garder enfermé. De plus Hiroki travaillait aussi bien pour l'argent que pour son plaisir personnel. Lui n'osait toujours pas, mais il était sûr qu'une fois plus calme et serein mais aussi plus sûr de lui, il retournerait et recommencerait se vie de nouveau.

Uchiyama sortait de l'immeuble, marchant joyeusement alors qu'une paire d'yeux plissés recouverts par des lunettes noires le regardait avec méfiance depuis le trottoir d'en face.

- Je te l'avais dit, il est impossible de m'échapper… Akihito !

Asami se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble avec un large sourire plaqué sur son visage. Takaba, quant à lui, était toujours allongé en pensant au retour de celui qu'il pensait être son sauveur. Mais… qui pourrait le sauver maintenant ??

A SUIVRE !!

Tadaima : Je suis rentré…


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voila ce que vous attendez tous… les retrouvailles entre nos deux tourtereaux _

Le son de la sonnette retentit fortement dans l'appartement qu'Akihito partageait désormais avec Hiroki. Il se leva doucement du lit. Qu'avait pu oublier Uchiyama ? Il enfila une robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit lentement.

- Monsieur Uchiyama ? Je viens de la buanderie : je vous rapporte les vêtements que vous avez commandé.

- Oh… Merci beaucoup, dit Takaba en recevant la commande.

- S'il vous plaît, signez ici… Passez une bonne journée !

Akihito referma la porte

Il examinait le paquet qui venait d'être livrée quand la sonnette retentit une seconde fois le surprenant. Il se retourna de nouveau vers la porte.

- Vous avez oublié quelqu…

Ses paroles moururent dans sa bouche lorsqu'il vit le visage en face de lui.

- Asami…

Le jeune semblait avoir oublié comment respirer.

- Q…Quoi…Co…Comment ?

- Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ?

Asami écarta Takaba pour entrer dans l'appartement comme s'il était chez lui. Il commença à le parcourir et à l'étudier du regard. Akihito réussit à fermer la porte. Comment avait-il pu le retrouver ? Aucun des deux n'était sortit de l'appartement et puis personne, au travail de Hiroki, ne savait où il résidait. L'influence du yakuza était-elle si étendue?

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Cette phrase lui fit prendre en compte qu'il fixait le yakuza depuis un moment.

- Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?

Takaba s'éveilla de sa transe et regarda le sourire sarcastique qui s'étirait sur le visage d'Asami, il décida de lui faire face malgré tout :

- Va…Va-t-en…

- C'est un ordre ?

- Va-t-en !!

Le yakuza se retourna, le visage sérieux et prit le jeune homme par les épaules pour venir le coller au mur le plus proche.

- Ne tente plus mon côté sadique, Akihito… J'ai suffisamment supporté de ne pas tuer ton précieux senpai lorsque je l'ai vu…

- Hiroki n'a rien avoir avec…

- C'est lui qui s'est interposé !

Les yeux d'Asami s'emplissaient à chaque fois de plus en plus de haine et son ton augmentait en intensité à chaque mot prononcé.

- Lui n'est pas fautif d'avoir détruit un peu plus ce qui était déjà brisé ! Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ça ?

Le yakuza commença à rire devant les accusations de son amant.

- Alors tu aimerais avoir une relation normale ? Des baisers, des caresses, des mots tendres murmurés à l'oreille ?

Les mains d'Asami ne restaient pas inactives : elles commençaient à parcourir le corps qui se trouvait près d'elles.

- Ne me fais pas rire. Tu réponds seulement à de forts stimuli.

La main d'Asami commença à descendre de plus en plus bas et Akihito ne pu réprimer un léger gémissement.

- Tu vois ? Qui tu désires réellement… A qui tu réponds seulement, c'est à moi…

Ses doigts commencèrent à masser le sexe du jeune homme et ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de réagir aux caresses.

- Tu as besoin de moi… Tu as besoin de ce que moi seul peux te donner.

Il prit la main de Takaba et la guida vers sa propre érection palpitante.

Akihito soupira, excité de sentir le désir d'Asami entre ses doigts. La sensation de tromperie, le sentiment de culpabilité et de honte faisaient seulement grandir son excitation. Asami le regardait avec désir : il prit ses hanches et les rapprocha des siennes, en bougeant davantage pour provoquer une friction entre leurs parties les plus sensibles. Le photographe ferma les yeux et ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper des soupirs.

La bouche du Yakuza se posa dans le cou de sa proie et commença à l'embrasser et à le sucer passionnément. Les soupirs d'Akihito se transformèrent alors en gémissements.

- Dis le, Akihito ! Demande-moi…, lui susurra Asami à l'oreille.

- Non… nooon, s'il te plaît…

Takaba n'arrivait pas à coordonner ses sentiments, c'était vraiment difficile pas vrai ? Mais si c'était difficile… alors pourquoi le désirait-il autant ?

Asami continuait d'embrasser ce cou blanc en bougeant ses hanches. Akihito ne pouvait penser à rien et il se laissait transporter, comme toujours il finissait par la faire…mais…

L'aîné commença à sentir ses joues humides et levant légèrement son visage, il regarda son « protégé » qui ne laissait filtré aucun gémissement, il regarda ce visage accablé. Le yakuza commença à sécher les larmes de son jeune amant qui tombaient sans vouloir s'arrêter. Akihito gardait les yeux fermés et semblait ne pas vouloir voir l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Akihito... souffla Asami en une tentative pour que le photographe daigne le regarder.

- Asami, s'il te plaît… maintenant non…

Takaba tâchait de ne pas maintenant le contact visuel puisqu'il savait que s'il le faisait son désir troublerait encore un peu plus la conscience qui lui restait.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser Akihito, je te l'ai déjà dit…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Tu peux avoir qui tu veux !

Le yakuza se tu devant une telle question. Cette question, il se l'était posé un millier de fois dans sa tête… Pourquoi lui ? Il s'écarta subitement du corps tiède qui le regardait, interrogateur. Akihito essaya cette fois de capter le regard d'Asami, il devait savoir. Peut-être que cela changerait beaucoup de choses… Il devait savoir…

Asami essaya de masquer sa confusion et ses pensées derrière une grimace burlesque.

- Je ne crois pas devoir te donner des explications Akihito. J'ai décidé que tu m'appartenais à partir du premier jour où je t'ai possédé. Point final. Il n'y a pas d'autre raison… Appelle ça de l'obstination ou autre chose, comme tu voudras.

- Mais j'ai besoin de savoir !

- Ne te fie pas aux mots Akihito, encore moins à ceux d'un homme tel que moi.

- Asa…

La phrase et les doutes du jeune restaient, retenues par des lèvres affamées collées aux siennes.

Akihito essayait une nouvelle fois de résister mais les douces caresses d'Asami l'en empêchaient et il voulait seulement le sentir. Le yakuza, avec une délicatesse inconnue, touchait le visage de Takaba et lui caressait les cheveux. Puis ses doigts se glissèrent délicatement en dessous des vêtements, soutirant au passage des soupirs au photographe. Il semblait que toute la rancœur, la haine et la malveillance aient été oubliées à ce moment. Hiroki Uchiyama n'existait plus, Akihito n'avait jamais essayé d'échapper à l'aîné et cette fois, il ressemblait à un amant totalement amoureux. Tout était parfait, comme dans une chimère mais c'était un rêve dans lequel chacun savait qu'il devait se réveiller tôt ou tard.

Les subtiles caresses commençaient à être insuffisantes et de nouvelles passions se réveillèrent. Les mains des deux corps bougeaient, tout en essayant d'obtenir l'autre de tout son être. Leurs pieds les guidèrent inconsciemment jusqu'à la chambre où tous les deux tombèrent entre les draps sans se séparer. Les vêtements se retrouvèrent rapidement à terre et la respiration se firent plus présentes à mesure qu'ils se trouvaient tous sur le sol.

- Asami…Asami !

Takaba soupirait le nom du Yakuza à l'oreille de celui-ci.

De grandes mains écartèrent les jambes du plus jeune dont le visage se teintait d'une jolie couleur rouge et dont les yeux brillaient. Un énorme sexe entra dans l'intimité de Akihito, sans préparation, ce qui arracha au jeune un cri de douleur mêlée au plaisir.

Les deux silhouettes bougeaient frénétiquement, essayant de se sentir le plus possible. Les gémissements des deux silhouettes emplissaient le lieu et aucun des deux hommes ne désirait que cela se termine. Brusquement Takaba fit rouler Asami sur le dos, imposant son rythme. Le yakuza, ravi de la vue que lui offrait le plus jeune, sentit sa résistance arriver à son terme et, prenant les hanches de Akihito, commença à entrer en lui encore plus fortement.

- Oui ! Oui ! Comme ça ! Ahh…

Takaba ne résista pas plus longtemps et, en se masturbant, finit par exploser et projeta le fruit de sa jouissance sur l'estomac d'Asami.

Le yakuza atteignit l'orgasme à l'intérieur d'Akihito seulement quelques minutes plus tard. Tous deux épuisés, ils se calèrent dans les draps emmêlés. Bientôt, ils commencèrent à ressentir les conséquences de leur acte…

Le lieu et dans le lit d'autrui, une haine latente… Comment échapper à tout ça ?

Akihito devait bouger, se lever du corps nu d'Asami mais jamais avant il n'avait sentit la chaleur du Yakuza aussi fort et cela l'attirait comme jamais auparavant.

L'aîné embrassa le front du photographe : il y avait tant de choses, tant de comptes à solder… Mais maintenant plus rien n'avait d'importance… Ils étaient ensemble, c'était tout ce qui importait…

A SUIVRE !!

_Plus qu'un chapitre ^^ jvien de l envoyer a ma beta et j attends le corrigé c + k 1 question de temps (1 ou 2 jours jpense)_


	6. Final chapter

Chapitre 06

Asami s'habillait lentement alors que deux yeux fatigués observaient le moindre de ses gestes.

Mettant sa cravate en dernier, l'aîné se dirigea vers la porte, mais il se retourna avant d'en tourner la poignée. Akihito continuait de le regarder, passif.

- Tu n'essaie pas de m'emmener de force avec toi ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de t'emmener et encore moins de te forcer, tu me reviendras tout seul. Mais ne t'attarde pas, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du genre très patient …et rappelle-toi que personne ne peut m'échapper, Akihito…

A ces mots, le yakuza ouvrit la porte puis le referma sur lui, laissant derrière lui un Akihito étendu sur le lit, incapable de bouger : en partie à cause de la récente activité qu'ils avaient eu mais aussi à cause de la grande confusion qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

Même ainsi, il l'aimait… Il aimait encore ce maudit bâtard… Comment était-ce possible ?

Jamais il ne pourrait se l'expliquer… Le pire était qu'il ne pensait qu'à cette envie, ce besoin d'entendre le yakuza lui dire qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui. Pour quelles raisons se comportait-il comme une adolescente amoureuse alors qu'il était sacrément en rogne contre son « petit ami » ?

Il savait qu'Asami n'avouerait jamais une chose pareille alors pourquoi essayer de le rendre jaloux en sachant que ça ne marcherait pas ?

Tout était si confus, sa vie semblait n'avoir aucun sens en ce moment et, se sentir perdu était quelque chose que Takaba ne pouvait supporter… Où se trouvait sa vie ? Où était passée sa passion de vivre ?

Au prix de grands efforts, il réussit à s'extirper des draps humides et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, s'appuyant sur le mur pour ne pas chuter. Il se regarda dans le miroir et remarqua qu'il lui renvoyait l'image de quelqu'un de plutôt maigre. Ce n'était pas la même personne…

Comment espérait-il que Asami lui dise « je t'aime » alors qu'il ressemblait à la personne reflétée dans ce fichu miroir ?

On aurait dit qu'une énorme gifle avait frappé sa joue, il resta paralysé quelques instants et soudain, avec une agilité qu'il ne se connaissait plus depuis longtemps, il se mit sous la douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en sortant de la salle de bain, il prit les vêtements qui venaient d'être livrés par la blanchisserie et, prenant son appareil photo, sortit de l'appartement.

La vérité est qu'il n'avait aucun but, pas de lieu fixe où aller mais il avait besoin de prendre l'air et de redevenir lui-même en ayant ce dont il avait toujours eut besoin : un appareil photo et un espace ouvert pour pouvoir courir librement.

A mesure que la lentille de sa caméra capturait les images des parcs, des gares, des rues et des magasins, Akihito commençait à se rappeler ce qu'il voulait réellement et ce qu'il devait faire ; il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à se cacher, ce n'était pas vivre. Il s'était lui-même enfermé dans une prison et il n'avait pas l'intention d'y rester plus longtemps. Prenant son appareil photo fermement en main, il retourna à l'appartement, qui avait, à un moment donné, trouvé la signification de « foyer ». Il prit son sac et y fourra toutes ses affaires. Il semblait y avoir une sensation de déjà-vu dans cette scène mais il ne se sentait pas oppressé comme la première fois. Il écrivit une petite note à l'attention de celui qui pensait être son amant et se tourna vers la porte. Il disparut derrière elle sans hésiter.

Ça semblait lâche de ne pas faire face à Hiroki mais, bien qu'il se sentait soulagé et plus sûr, il n'aurait pas eu la force nécessaire de rejeter celui qui lui avait donné un asile et de l'amour.

L'appartement était encore chaud.

_« Il semble même qu'il y ait encore quelqu'un_ » pensa Uchiyama lorsqu'il entra et qu'il trouva la note qui lui était adressée.

Il se dit un moment que cette note avait été écrite par le cruel yakuza pour se moquer de lui mais il remarqua tristement que cet écrit était véridique… Akihito lui demandait pardon et le remerciait pour tout seulement il ne pouvait continuer à fuir, il devait faire face à ses peurs et il savait qu'il en sortirait vainqueur…

Hiroki ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Jamais il ne l'oublierait parce que, d'une certaine manière, il savait qu'Akihito ne reviendrait jamais.

* * *

- Asami-sama… Nous avons la confirmation que Takaba-san a quitté l'appartement d'Uchiyama-san.

- C'était à prévoir… Où se trouve-t-il maintenant ? demanda une voix, derrière un grand fauteuil.

- Hm… Nous…nous avons perdu sa trace monsieur, il y a trois jours…

Le yakuza se retourna lentement sans pouvoir croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre… Il l'avait de nouveau perdu ???

La rage et le désespoir s'emparèrent de lui mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de laisser apparaître une de ses deux émotions que la porte s'ouvrit soudainement et, levant les yeux, il resta surprit de voir la personne qui venait d'en franchir le seuil.

Takaba le regardait alors que les hommes du yakuza le suivaient et essayaient de le maîtriser :

- Lâchez-le ! cria brusquement Asami.

Les hommes, effrayés, obéirent immédiatement à l'ordre et quittèrent les lieux, laissant le photographe et leur patron seul à seul.

Tous deux se regardaient intensément et Asami ne voulut pas le toucher de peur que la vision qui lui faisait face ne fût qu'un rêve. Akihito fut le premier à s'approcher de l'aîné, restant devant lui alors qu'il avait sur son visage un sourire peint et qu'il ne faisait rien pour le dissimuler.

- Je savais que tu reviendrais… essaya de dire froidement le yakuza.

- Probablement, mais même ainsi tu sembles surpris Asami.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit.

- Et dis-moi… qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis ?

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, j'ai toujours pensé et sentit la même chose… Je suis seulement passé par des moments de confusion.

- Ah oui ? Je suis heureux que tu saches clairement comment sont les choses.

Asami leva la main vers le visage lui faisant face en essayant de le toucher mais Akihito arrêta sa main avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre son objectif.

- Tout n'est pas aussi facile Asami… Je ne me cacherais plus…

- Qu'est-ce qu'est censé signifier tout cela ?

Le yakuza retira complètement sa main de celle du photographe, la colère sur ses traits, mais il ne recula pas.

- Je ne repasserais plus par ce que tu m'as fais subir Asami, expliqua Akihito, Je ne me sentirais plus jamais comme un jouet dans les mains d'un mafieux pervers ou comme ta propriété…

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué Akihito, tu ne peux pas…

- Assez ! l'interrompit le jeune. Ça suffit ! Je parle sérieusement Asami… Je dois avoir… J'ai besoin de savoir…

- Savoir quoi ?

- Ce que tu ressens pour moi… Ce que je représente pour toi… Avant, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Seulement là, je n'en peux plus, je ne peux résister plus à l'inconnu… Je…Je t'aime.

Il y eut un long moment de silence entre les deux hommes et le sourire d'Akihito avait disparu de son visage. Maintenant, il se montrait effrayé à la réponse que son aîné pourrait lui donner mais le yakuza semblait ne pas vouloir céder au caprice de Takaba. Ou peut-être avait-il peur de rester à découvert ?

- Quel est l'intérêt de savoir une telle chose ? Tu es avec moi maintenant, point. Et tu sais que si tu t'enfuis à nouveau, je te retrouverais et…

- Pourquoi tu ne le comprends pas ? Je voulais être retrouvé ! Je voulais que TU me retrouves parce que je ne pouvais t'oublier ! Et si tu ne changes pas d'avis et continues encore avec ton stupide ego surdimensionné qui a peur de dévoiler ses émotions, je partirais et je te jure que cette fois, tu ne pourras pas me retrouver, tu m'entends ??

Asami ne dit rien. Il resta là, à regarder le photographe sans savoir quoi dire ou faire.

Takaba le fixa pendant de longues minutes et, croyant deviner la réponde su yakuza, se retourna avec l'intention de partir. Une main sur la porte l'empêcha de l'ouvrir et, se retournant, il vit Asami avec une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu : le désespoir assorti à la colère mais ce qui le troubla le plus fut sa peur.

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça, sans plus ? Tu crois que j'ai dépensé mes ressources et mon temps pour ça ? Je ne t'ai pas prévenu que même si tu continuais à m'échapper, je te suivrais, te poursuivrait ? Est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ce que ça signifie ? Es-tu si stupide ou naïf pour ne pas arriver à déduire de que je ressens ? Et tu me dis à moi, que je suis un stupide égocentrique ?

Akihito le regarda, étonné. Il lui semblait avoir entendu Asami lui confesser son amour et il avait du mal à le croire. Mais comme pour confirmer ses dires, des lèvres brutales se posèrent sur les siennes et toutes deux se fondirent en un passionnant et désespéré baiser. On aurait dit que c'était le premier baiser qu'ils partageaient depuis longtemps et aucun des deux ne voulait que ça se termine. Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, ils avaient tous les deux les joues colorées et ils se sentaient entièrement complets.

- Ne t'attend pas à une déclaration de ma part Akihito, tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de faire ? demanda malicieusement Takaba.

- Toujours aussi imaginatif Akihito.

- Je crois qu'il nous manque encore une bonne communication Asami mais je crois que nous pourrons améliorer ça avec le temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme le regarda, la taquinerie brillant dans ses yeux.

- Nous pourrions peut-être commencer maintenant, je ne voudrais pas rater la pratique…

Takaba souriait alors qu'un sourire similaire l'embrassait. Les deux silhouettes ne semblaient former plus qu'une alors que le soleil déclinait derrière elles. Dans la fin de journée, il semblait qu'une nouvelle étape ait été franchie…

_The end _

_Jspr ke sa vs a plu et encore bonne année 2010_


End file.
